Sirius Blacks Funeral
by Marauder-obsessed
Summary: This is what I call a 'songfic' I am using one of my favorite songs by king diamond. After every few verses I type a bit more for the story. It is complete.


~In the darkness... after the show  
  
Outside the Theater, the air is damp and cold  
  
All the people... heading for home  
  
They don't believe, that what thew saw was Magic~  
  
Harry Potter, a boy the age of fifteen stood outside of an arena. He had just been to his godfathers funeral. It stung him, all the words everyone said about him. All of the 'we thought he was a bad man untill we had proof he wasnt, but once we had the proof he was dead'. Harry just didn't want to think about it,yet that was all that was on his mind. Everyone around him were all pretending to be sad, or had small smiles on talking with there friends. He saw children with their parents. Parents. That was one thing Harry could have used the past fifteen years of his life. But instead he had an aunt,an uncle and a cousin. They all treated him horribley because he was a wizard and they were muggles, non-magic folk. The fifteen-year- old's parents were killed. And ever since than he had to deal with his mother's sisters family. When he was thirteen he found out he had a godfather. It kept him happy. He even got to live with him for a few weeks during the past Christmas break from his boarding school for magical children called Hogwarts. His godfather was a convicted criminal, in the end though, the person he supposedly killed was very much alive and one of his acomplises had killed Sirius Black. An innocent man to his death. Once again an adult-figure for Harry Potter was pulled out from under his feet.  
  
~Oh... it was Magic I know  
  
This night was full of it, I never saw the undertow... No  
  
Never saw the Evil, never saw the Evil  
  
I never saw the Evil down below~  
  
During the funeral Harry had noticed many people were happy to see Sirius dead. They didn't care that he was lost behind a veil in a place called the department of mystries. All there cared about was that one of the wizarding world and the muggle world's most wanted was gone. Gone. Wipped from the face of earth.  
  
~"I will never forget that night"  
  
I saw the Magic in your eyes  
  
We will never forget that night  
  
We say the Magic in each other's eyes~  
  
Harry had sat with his friends. the famous trio you can call them. Ronald Weasley had sat With Hermione Granger near Harry, both were very sad. Next to Harry though was Ronald's younger sister, Virginnya Weasley. She was only a year younger than him though. She had not taken her eyes away from Harry the whole time. She to was sad. But not for the man the funeral was intended for, but for the raven haired boy she sat next to. Although Harry was very depressed about Sirius, he couldn't help notice the girl staring at him.  
  
~In the darkness... after the show  
  
Outside the Theater, the air is damp and cold  
  
All the people... They are gone  
  
Just you and me, and we believe in Magic~  
  
Now Harry was still outside, bundled up in an all black cloak, he was looking up with his hands in his pockets, letting the wind blow him without caring. A hand was put on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Virginnya Weasley standing there.  
  
~Oh... It was Magic I know  
  
Talking the night away, the things we like are all the same  
  
Wanna get to know her, wanna get to know her  
  
I gotta get to know her deep down inside~  
  
"Hello Ginny. What are you still doing here? go inside to the reception..." Harry said, his green eyes full of sorrow.  
  
"I couldn't. Some people there are happy. I mean, happy! after all of this! It's not- Its just- oh Harry! Why?" Virginnya burst out crying, Staining her all black dress robes.  
  
"I am s-sorry Harry. I-I shouldn't be crying-" Harry cut her off.  
  
"Ginny, it's okay to cry. It was a very sad thing that happened. Sirius is gone, nothing can bring him back. I was very angry at first, but now I am just-"  
  
"Very sad because you will never see him again." Virginnya finished off for him. Harry gave her a weak smile.  
  
~Suddenly I feel so cold... It feels as if a Ghost is next to me  
  
Cold breath in my ear, as it whispers: "Kiss Her Now"~  
  
Virginnya continued to cry. She took to Harry's arms. It reminded him of when Cho cried in his arms. He felt the same nerviousnes. Comforting someone was hard.  
  
She looked up at him with watery eyes. Harry acted on instinct. He kissed her.  
  
~Oh... It was Magic I know  
  
That kiss one year ago, a magic seal of our eternal love~  
  
Ginny looked up at him. Her face was as red as her hair. Harry mentally slapped himself. Why did he do that? She smiled and wipped her puffy eyes of tears. VIrginnya took his hand in hers. They both walked twoards the recpetion. Both silent, both smiling.  
  
~"I will never forget that night"  
  
I saw the Magic in your eyes  
  
We will never forget that night  
  
We say the Magic in each other's eyes  
  
"I will never forget that night"  
  
I saw the Magic in your eyes  
  
We will never forget that night  
  
We say the Magic in each other's eyes~ 


End file.
